Marcas de ayer
by YavYxie
Summary: Leaving a fight unfinished is one of the things Grimmjow hates the most.


Aizen's reign over Hueco Mundo felt as though it had been but a fleeting moment through the infinite flow of time.

With most of the Espadas dying as nothing more than sacrificial pieces in his game of trying to become God, Hueco Mundo was left without a King. However, the situation didn't last long as one who had always dreamt of becoming its ruler was quick in taking up the position.

He sat on the white throne of Las Noches, enjoying the view he had as he looked down upon the few Arrancars who were left alive. Everyone in Hueco Mundo both respected and feared his power, except for a certain woman and her three Fraccions who simply refused to die.

She didn't bother him though, as the only thing she desired was to be left alone as she and her three companions traveled through Hueco Mundo. He couldn't understand why someone who could have so much power over their world refused to seize it, but he wasn't going to complain as the situation was more than favorable for him.

He had almost everything he ever dreamt of... but he was bored. Nothing made his blood boil like his fights with the orange haired Shinigami who had saved his life when Nnoitra was about to end it. Even thinking about it made him angry, because in his mind the only way for them to finish their fight would be for one to kill the other, yet the foolish human not only didn't kill him when he had the chance but also saved him.

Another thing he couldn't stand was owing his life not only to Kurosaki Ichigo but to Nel as well. For some reason he couldn't comprehend, the Arrancar child that had clung to Ichigo for dear life had saved him. His face twisted in disgust at the mere memory of how she had done it but it worked and because of her he was able to quickly heal. If it wasn't for her he would've probably ended up dead or as one of Kurotsuchi's test subjects. He later found out who Nel really was but it didn't change anything since she was back to being the silly, oblivious child she appeared to be when he first laid his eyes upon her while she begged him to save the Shinigami's life. At first she had almost driven him mad as she kept crying about the Shinigami who's fate neither of them knew about, but she quieted down after Halibel told her he was alive.

What shocked Grimmjow the most though was the news of Aizen's defeat by the hands of the teen he wanted to kill since he had first seen him through Ulquiorra's power. Oh, he was shocked when he felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu disappear as his own life was slowly starting to extinguish, but Kurosaki Ichigo defeating Aizen was almost unbelievable, or perhaps he simply refused to admit the Shinigami had so much power.

"Grimmjow-sama?" a shy voice awoke him from his musing.

"What now?" growled Grimmjow at the poor Arrancar who seemed to want something from him. He knew the other had been speaking until then, but he didn't pay attention, he didn't care.

"May I leave now?"

"Yes."

At first he couldn't understand why they came to him for help or for advice but after a while he figured that perhaps Aizen's time in Hueco Mundo had mellowed them down. The ones who lived in Las Noches had become accustomed to Aizen's ways. They refused to go back to being "uncivilized", as many of them called the Hollows and Adjuchas who lived in the Menos Forest or scattered across the sands of Hueco Mundo.

He sighed and got up, his patience already at its limit. He wanted, no, he needed a good fight. It wasn't like he didn't have Hollows and Arrancars to kill, but they were no match for his strength and he simply refused to kill weaklings, as in his mind, such act was shameful.

There were times when he felt lonely, but he couldn't bring himself to admit how everything was much more interesting when he was part of Aizen's elite army. At that moment however, he felt he was at his limit, it had been almost half a year since the day of his defeat and it was time to challenge Kurosaki Ichigo one last time.

There was no doubt he held the title of the Hueco Mundo King, but to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the title wasn't enough. He needed to defeat the one who succeeded in beating the former King.

A twisted grin slowly spread across the face of the once Sexta Espada, now the King of Hueco Mundo, as a Garganta slowly opened before him.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, today is the day I'll finally take your life," said Grimmjow, a spark of madness showing in his eyes. "Soon..."


End file.
